the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Motion Picture Sound Editors
Motion Picture Sound Editors (M.P.S.E.) is an American honorary society of motion picture sound editors founded in 1953. The society's goals are to educate others about and increase the recognition of the sound editors, show the artistic merit of the soundtracks, and improve the professional relationship of its members. The society is not to be confused with an industry union, such as the I.A.T.S.E. The current president is Mark Lanza. The names of active members of the MPSE will generally appear in film credits with the post-nominal letters "MPSE". Membership requirements The following are required for the membership application: *A three-year list of credits as one (or more) of the following: :*Sound editor :*Sound designer :*Dialogue editor :*ADR editor :*Sound effects editor :*Foley artist :*Music editor *Two active MPSE member sponsors *One letter of a sponsoring active MPSE member Golden Reel Awards The MPSE currently presents awards annually to sound editors in the several categories for feature films. *Best Sound Editing: Sound Effects, Foley, Dialogue and ADR in an Animation Feature Film **1989: Oliver & Company **1990: The Little Mermaid **1991: The Rescuers Down Under **1992: Beauty and the Beast **1993: Aladdin **1994: Once Upon a Forest **1995: The Lion King **1996: Toy Story **1997: The Hunchback of Notre Dame **1998: Hercules **1999: A Bug's Life **2000: The Iron Giant **2001: Titan A.E. **2002: Atlantis: The Lost Empire **2003: Treasure Planet **2004: Finding Nemo **2005: The Incredibles* **2006: Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit **2007: Cars **2008: Ratatouille **2009: WALL-E **2010: Up **2011: How to Train Your Dragon **2012: The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn **2013: Wreck-It Ralph **2014: Epic **2015: Big Hero 6 **2016: Inside Out **2017: Moana **2018: Coco **2019: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *Best Sound Editing: Sound Effects, Foley, Dialogue, ADR and Music in a Feature Documentary **2013: Last Call at the Oasis **2014: Dirty Wars **2015: Warsaw Uprising **2016: Kurt Cobain: Montage of Heck **2017: The Music of Strangers: Yo-Yo Ma and the Silk Road Ensemble **2018: Jane **2019: Free Solo and They Shall Not Grow Old *Best Sound Editing: Sound Effects, Foley, Dialogue and ADR in a Feature Foreign Language Film **2013: Rust and Bone **2014: The Grandmaster and The Past **2015: The Liberator **2016: Son of Saul **2017: The King's Choice **2018: Loveless **2019: Roma *Best Sound Editing: Music in a Feature Film **1995: The Lion King **1997: The English Patient **1998: Titanic* **1999: The Butcher Boy **2000: American Beauty **2001: High Fidelity **2002: The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring **2003: The Mothman Prophecies **2004: Cold Mountain **2005: The Passion of the Christ **2006: Casanova **2007: Apocalypto **2008: Into the Wild **2009: The Dark Knight* **2010: Avatar **2011: Inception* **2012: Hugo* **2013: Life of Pi **2014: The Great Gatsby **2015: Birdman **2016: Star Wars: The Force Awakens **2017: Warcraft **2018: Dunkirk* **2019: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *Best Sound Editing: Music in a Musical Feature Film **2013: Les Misérables **2014: Frozen **2015: Get on Up **2016: Love & Mercy **2017: La La Land **2018: The Greatest Showman **2019: Bohemian Rhapsody* *Best Sound Editing: Dialogue and ADR in a Feature Film *Best Sound Editing: Sound Effects and Foley in a Feature Film **1988: Predator **1989: Die Hard **1990: The Abyss and Born on the Fourth of July **1991: Total Recall **1992: Barton Fink **1993: Under Siege **1994: Jurassic Park* **1995: Speed* **1996: Braveheart* and Crimson Tide **1997: Daylight **1998: Titanic* **1999: Saving Private Ryan* **2000: The Matrix* **2001: Gladiator **2002: Black Hawk Down **2003: Road to Perdition **2004: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World* **2005: The Aviator **2006: War of the Worlds **2007: Letters from Iwo Jima* **2008: The Bourne Ultimatum* **2009: The Dark Knight* **2010: Avatar **2011: Inception* **2012: War Horse **2013: Skyfall* **2014: Gravity* **2015: American Sniper* **2016: Mad Max: Fury Road* and The Revenant **2017: Hacksaw Ridge **2018: Blade Runner 2049 **2019: A Quiet Place *Best Sound Editing: Computer Entertainment **2000: Starlancer **2002: Ambush **2004: Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines **2005: GoldenEye: Rogue Agent **2006: Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams **2007: Hellgate: London **2008: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty **2009: Gears of War 2 **2010: Uncharted 2: Among Thieves **2011: Epic Mickey **2012: Need for Speed: The Run **2013: Resident Evil 6 **2014: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm **2015: League of Legends: A New Dawn **2016: Halo 5: Guardians **2017: Gears of War 4 **2018: Halo Wars 2 An * denotes a film that also won an Academy Award for Sound Editing. There are also "other" categories that include the Career Achievement Award, and the Inaugural Filmmaker's Award. The MPSE also sponsors the Verna Fields Award for Sound Editing in a Student Film and the Ethel Crutcher Scholarship. The award statues are made by New York firm, Society Awards. Award design and adoption The current Golden Reel Award design was introduced on March 31, 1984, at the award ceremonies for the year 1983 held at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel Grand Ballroom, Beverly Hills, California. The trophy was designed by Pat and Ken Anderson of the Anderson Trophy Company.Motion Picture Sound Editors Golden Reel Awards 1983, award ceremony program, (private collection). References External links *Official MPSE Website Category:Entertainment industry societies Category:American film awards Category:Film organizations in the United States Category:Organizations established in 1953 Category:1953 establishments in the United States